Kid Lawyer
by freakiddys
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!] Kasus pembunuhan itu memaksa Sehun untuk terlibat didalamnya. "kudengar ada seorang pengacara baru lulusan oxford yang bergabung dengan butik kecil J&C milik orang tuamu itu hun." "oh ya? aku berani taruhan dia tidak akan betah bekerja disana selama 1 bulan." Jawabku malas "hahaha... kau ini suka sekali menyumpahi orang eo?..." EXO crack pair ChanxHun BoyxBoy
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Kid Lawyer**

**By Freasky (nama disamarkan/?)**

**Rated : T menuju M/?**

**Genre : Mystery, Romance**

**NC-17 'till 21**

**Boy x Boy**

**Crack pair**

**[Chanyeol x Sehun] **

**Other cast? Find by urself**

**Well, kebetulan fanfict ini aku adaptasi dari novel dengan judul yang sama karangan John Grisham yang tentunya juga ada banyak yang kurubah jika dibandingkan dengan cerita di novel aslinya. Sorry for the typo(s), and lets check it out!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**NO BASH PLEASE**

**AND HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Pembunuhan misterius yang tidak ku mengerti. Bagaimana bisa wanita itu mati tanpa meninggalkan petunjuk satupun? Tak ada sidik jari, tak ada bukti. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa wanita itu telah dibunuh. Tetapi tak ada tanda pula bahwa wanita itu bunuh diri. Kasus macam apa ini? Jangan katakan bahwa setan yang membunuhnya. Ah, tidak, itu tidak lucu'_

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari yang menembus jendela kamarku dan dipantulkan melalui cermin di sudut ruangan membuatku mengerjapkan mata. Menyingkap selimut tebal yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhku. _Well,_ kurasa pagi ini tidak terlalu buruk. Cuaca yang cukup cerah untuk menghadiri persidangan. Ah, kurasa aku belum mengenalkan namaku? _okay,_ namaku Oh Sehun. Umurku baru 15 tahun dan yeah, aku masih bersekolah di _Senior High School_. Kukira kalian akan bingung ketika tadi aku mengucapkan kata '_persidanganI'. Yup, _kedua orang tuaku (Oh Min Joon dan Oh Seul Jin) merupakan pengacara yang cukup disegani di Gangnam. Ibuku merupakan pengacara kasus perceraian, dan ayahku sudah 'hampir' pensiun dalam tugasnya. Dan aku (sering) membolos sekolah 'hanya' untuk menghadiri persidangan. Yeah, aku hanya penasaran bagaimana proses persidangan berlangsung. Tapi persidangan kali ini benar-benar seru. 'kasus tawuran siswi Yugyeo High School'. Ah, dan sepertinya sidang akan dimulai 15 menit lagi.

.

.

"selamat pagi hunnie!" ucap salah seorang pengacara (yang bahkan aku tidak mengenalya) padaku.

"pagi noona-ya" sapaku ramah

"kau hadir untuk melihat kasus itu?"

"ya. Dan untuk menghindari kelas trigonometri kau tau" ucapku sambil tertawa miris

"ah, sayang sekali tapi sepertinya sidangnya ditunda" wanita itu memasang raut wajah kecewanya yang menurutku berlebihan

"benarkah? _Well,_kalau begitu mungkin aku akan ke kantor orang tuaku saja. Bye noona!" ucapku berbohong, kulambaikan tanganku kearahnya dan ia hanya tersenyum.

Buru – buru kukayuh sepedaku dengan cepat melewati gang – gang tikus untuk menghindari kemacetan jalan raya di Gangnam. Dan setibanya aku di sekolah...

"shit! Kenapa gerbangnya sudah dikunci" rutukku seraya menendang gerbang sekolah dan faktanya justru aku menjadi kesakitan karenyanya.

Kuputuskan untuk memarkir sepeda ku di toko boneka dekat sekolah (yang kebetulan aku sangat akrab dengan pemiliknya) lalu aku mengendap-endap memanjat tembok belakang sekolah yang tidak terlalu tinggi mengingat fakta bahwa ada cctv di area depan sekolah. Kuputuskan untuk menunggu jam istirahat karena percuma saja jika aku masuk kelas jam segini pasti guru itu sudah menghabisiku dengan setumpuk tugas.

Kurebahkan badanku di sisi lapangan yang teduh dan hey benar saja bel istirahat berbunyi tak lama kemudian. Aku berlari memasuki kelasku lalu duduk di kursiku dan berusaha terlihat setenang mungkin. Teman-temanku tak ada yang bertanya tentang keterlambatanku ini yeah kecuali Jongdae.

"hey, bung! Kau melihat persidangan lagi ya?"

_Kalau kau sudah tau jangan bertanya bodoh!_

"kudengar ada seorang pengacara baru lulusan oxford yang bergabung dengan butik kecil J&C milik orang tuamu itu."

"oh ya? aku berani taruhan dia tidak akan betah bekerja disana selama 1 bulan." Jawabku malas

"hahaha... kau ini suka sekali menyumpahi orang eo? Lagipula yang aku herankan kenapa ia tak bekerja pada sebuah perusahaan saja? Kenapa harus di butik kecil milik orang tuamu."

"kudengar ia anak dari kolega orang tua Sehun." Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun ikut menimbrung sambil mengulum permen lolipopnya itu.

_Cih, kenapa mereka selalu tau segalanya tentang keluargaku yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak mengetahuinya_.

"yakk, apa kalian tidak bisa sehari saja tidak membahas tentang keluargaku?" dan mereka hanya menggeleng ria. Oh god! Bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai kawan seperti itu.

Kuletakkan kepalaku di meja dan memejamkan mataku. Andai saja hidupku tidak membosankan seperti ini.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Tanda bahwa kelas berikutnya akan dimulai. _Well,_ persiapkan dirimu untuk ini Oh Sehun-ssi

.

.

Selama kurang lebih 2 jam guru menjelaskan tentang bab trigonometri di depan kelas dan tak ada satupun yang menyangkut di memoriku. Oke mungkin aku harus meminum suplemen daya ingat.

Kupaksakan kakiku melangkah keluar sekolah. Mengambil sepedaku yang kutitipkan di toko tadi. Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan janjiku untuk menemui Taeyong untuk mengajarinya sastra Inggris tapi sepertinya ia sedang sibuk bercumbu dengan kekasihnya sekarang jadi kuputuskan untuk pulang ke rumah saja. Setelah berpamitan dengan si pemilik toko, aku tergesa-gesa mengayuh sepedaku sehingga tidak sengaja menabrak seorang pria dengan setelan jasnya yang rapi yang kuperkirakan dia baru lulus kuliah dan masih dalam tahap magang (mungkin). Buru-buru aku meminta maaf padanya lalu kembali melesat menuju butik pengacara milik orang tuaku.

Ketika aku masuk ke dalam selalu saja seperti ini keadaannya. Tumpukan map dan tumpukan kertas yang beberapa diantara kertas-kertas itu sedang melayang-layang sekarang akibat angin dari kipas yang sedang berputar di langit-langit ruangan. Hanya terlihat sebuah meja resepsionis di depan dan dua buah lemari besar yang menutupi kanan kiri tembok rungan ini. Ada sebuah ruangan di bawah yang merupakan ruangan kerja ibuku dan sebuah ruangan di atas yang selalu tertutup. Itu ruangan kerja ayahku.

"mereka sibuk?" tanyaku pada respsionis paruh baya itu

"yah, seperti biasa. Berdebat tentang hal kecil. Tapi kabar gembiranya ada seorang lulusan oxford yang melamar pekerjaan disini. Aku bingung kenapa dia melamar disini." Wanita itu ertawa renyah.

"eumm, kudengar dia anak dari kolega ayah dan ibu. Baiklah kalau begitu aku aka pulang saja." Baru saja aku ingin membuka pintu tiba-tiba suara itu memangilku.

"sehunnie!"

'_ugh jangan sekarang_' batinku. "yes mom?" kutolehkan kepalaku dan terpaksa tersenyum ketika melihat ibuku yang sedang berjalan kearahku.

"kenapa kau tak memberitahu ibu kalau kau ada disini? Ah, iya kau jangan pulang dulu. Ibu akan mengenalkanmu pada seseorang."

Dan aku hanya bisa memutar bola mataku.

Kuketuk-ketukkan jariku bosan. Menunggu 'seseorang' yang sepertinya menarik (bagi ibuku bukan denganku) untuk ditunggu kedatangannya. Yeah, tapi aku paling tidak suka menunggu. Kulirik jam ditanganku lagi entah untuk yang keberapa. Aku merasa bosan. Sudah 20 menit tetapi orang yang dimaksud ibuku itu tak kunjung datang. Dan ketika aku ingin beranjak dari kursiku...

"ah, yeollie kau sudah datang." Sapa ibuku ramah pada orang itu.

Penasaran, kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah sumber suara itu. Astaga! Itu pria yang kutabrak tadi! Sepertinya dia mengenaliku. Dia tertawa ketika melihatku yang sedang membelalakkan mata ini.

"hun, ini Park Chan Yeol. Seseorang yang lulusan oxford itu dia." Ibuku tersenyum manis padaku yang aku tau bahwa itu terlalu dibuat-buat.

"m-mwo?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gimana ceritanya? Seru? Atau gaje? Haha.. kuharap kalian suka. Tolong RnR ya jika kaian ingin aku melanjutkan ceritanya. Haha.. kuberi sedikit bocoran saja ya. kisah tentang pembunuhan itu mungkin akan ada di chapter selanjutnya. So please semakin banyak review akan semakin cepat pula aku mempost chapter selanjutnya. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Kid Lawyer**

**By Freasky (nama disamarkan/?)**

**Rated : T menuju M/?**

**Genre : Mystery, Romance**

**NC-17 'till 21**

**Boy x Boy**

**Crack pair**

**[Chanyeol x Sehun] **

**Other cast? Find by urself**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Melanjutkan chapter sebelumnya yang ancur lebur haha.. kuharap chapter kedua ini dapat lebih baik dan membuat kalian penasaran. Langsung saja, let's check it out!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T BASH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**BOY X BOY**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**SORRY FOR THE TYPO(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_hun, ini Park Chan Yeol. Seseorang yang lulusan oxford itu dia." Ibuku tersenyum manis padaku yang aku tau bahwa itu terlalu dibuat-buat._

"_m-mwo?"_

.

.

"m-mwo?"

"ada apa hun? Kau sepertinya terlihat terkejut." Ibuku sedikit tertawa ketika melihatku terkejut. "eomma tau ia sangat tampan bukan?"

"ah, kau kan ahjussi yang kutrabak tadi. Mian mian ahjussi maafkan aku kumohon." Sehun membungkuk berkali-kali sambil memelas pada Chanyeol. Seketika namja lulusan oxford itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sedangkan ibu Sehun hanya menatapnya bingung.

"mwo? Kau memanggilku ahjussi?" lagi-lagi Chanyeol tak dapat menahan tawanya. "hahaha.. maafkan aku maafkan aku tertawa terlalu terbahak. Tapi dia lucu sekali hahaha.. ya, kid! Panggillah aku hyung. Kata-kata 'ahjussi' sepertinya tak pantas untukku." Ucap namja bermarga Park tersebut sambil mengusap bahu Sehun.

Tiba-tiba saja ibu Sehun ikut tertawa karenanya.

Ya, selisih umur Chanyeol dan Sehun yang terlampau jauh membuat Sehun emanggilnya ahjussi seperti itu. Meskipun usia Chanyeol yang telah berumur 23 tahun, ia masih terlihat seperti pria yang baru saja mengalami masa pubertasnya mengingat tingginya yang tidak bisa kuungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Perbedaan usia Chanyeol dan Sehun sekitar eumm 8 tahun?

.

.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Sehun selalu memalingkan wajahnya malu ketika berpapasan dengan Chanyeol. Tapi tidak kali ini.

"Hun?"

Mau tak mau Sehun yang sedang melangkah melewati Chanyeol harus menghentikan langkahnya tapi tetap tidak menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"n-ne hyung?"

"kau sibuk? Mau menemaniku makan siang di cafe dekat sekolahmu?"

"eumm, m-mian hyung aku harus mengerjakan tugas sosial ku."

"akan kubantu. Ayolah, aku sedang bosan hari ini. Lagipula kau jadi menjauh dariku sekarang akibat insiden 'ahjussi' itu."

Kata-kata itu membuat wajah Sehun memerah. Dan benar saja, kali ini Sehun tak bisa menolak.

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan merapikan buku ku dulu."

Suasana di dalam mobil selama di perjalanan sangat canggung sehingga Sehun terpaksa harus membuka pembicaraan.

"h-hyung? Maafkan aku soal insiden 'ahjussi' itu. A-a-aku bingung akan memanggilmu apa." Laki-laki muda itu menunduk malu.

"eh? Tak apa aku bisa mengerti."

"sepertinya kau terlihat sedang ada banyak masalah hyung?"

"ah ya aku sedang mengurusi kasus pembunuhan. Ini kasus pertamaku. Sepertinya akan sulit untuk mencari siapa pembunuhnya." Pria jangkung itu memijit pelipisnya. "hahh aku merasa frustasi sekarang. Pembunuhan tanpa bukti, tanpa petunjuk, tak ada sidik jari di TKP, dan CCTV pun sudah rusak selama 2 minggu, TKP nya bersih tanpa jejak. Sungguh kasus yang sangat sempurna. Seperti sudah direncanakan sejak lama saja. Aku mengira bahwa ini adalah bunuh diri mengingat tak adanya sidik jari yang kutemukan, ck." Namja itu mendesah kesal.

Dan sepertinya Sehun tampak berpikir sekarang.

'_Kasus yang sempurna? Tanpa petunjuk? Tak ada jejak? Bunuh diri?'_

"gotcha!" ucap Sehun dan Chanyeol bersamaan membuat mobil yang dikemudikan Chanyeol berhenti secara mendadak.

"mungkinkah?" tanya Chanyeol.

"apa yang kita pikirkan sama hyung?"

"kurasa.. ya"

Secepat kilat Chanyeol merubah arah mobil yang dikemudikannya. Berusaha melajukannya secepat mungkin menuju sebuah apartement sederhana. Diparkirkannya mobil itu di bawah pohon trembesi yang terletak di sudut jalan. Tergesa-gesa mengeluarkan handphonenya dari saku dan memencet tombol-tombol yang ada di layarnya sehingga ia tak menyadari bahwa kini Sehun sedang mengatur nafas dan detakan jantungnya akibat aksi kebut-kebutan Chanyeol tadi yang membuat mereka dikejar oleh dua motor patroli polisi yang untungnya mereka dapat menghindarinya.

Sehun terus menatap Chanyeol ketika pria itu telah berbicara serius di telepon. Berkali-kali Sehun melihat Chanyeol menggebrak-gebrak kemudinya membuat Sehun bergidik ngeri. Chanyeol, pria itu mendesah kasar lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kemudi. Melihat ada seorang pria yang hanya mengenakan boxer dan kaus tipis, Chanyeol segera keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri pria itu sambil mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya lalu memberikan beberapa map yang sepertinya berisi data-data penting lalu pria boxer itu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang berkacak pinggang.

Sehun membuka jendela mobil itu lalu menyembulkan kepalanya sedikit."hyung? ada apa?"

Chanyeol menoleh padanya lalu tersenyum dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan. Ia tergesa masuk kembali ke mobil dan menyalakan mesinnya.

"kuharap kau tidak mengebut lagi hyung." Ucap Sehun ngeri.

"mian, aku sedang buru-buru tadi dan sialnya temanku itu justru sedang asyik melakukan se- uhh hampir saja aku mengatakannya di depan anak kecil."

Sehun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

.

.

Setelah mereka makan siang sembari mengerjakan tugas Sehun, dua putra adam tersebut berlari memasuki mobil dikarenakan hujan yang cukup deras disertai angin.

Chanyeol mengantarkan Sehun pulang ke rumahnya dengan selamat. Namun ketika Sehun ingin membuka pintu mobil itu...

"hyung, kau tak mau mampir dulu?"

"mungkin lain kali hun."

"ayolah, apartement mu jauh dari sini dan hujan masih deras."

"hey kid, aku sedang naik mobil sekarang. Oh yang benar saja aku tidak akan kehujanan."

"ayolah hyung, di rumahku sedang tidak ada orang." Ucap Sehun dengan wajah memelasnya.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan dan menuruti kemauan Sehun.

Chanyeol sekarang sepertinya tengah sibuk mengurusi kasus pembunuhan client pertamanya itu dan Sehun sedang menatap wajah serius Chanyeol sekarang.

'_sungguh ukiran yang sangat sempurna. Maksudku, lihatlah hidungnya, matanya, tubuh tegapnya, dan rahangnya yang mengeras ketika sedang marah itu. Dia... eumm, tak kupungkiri dia cukup tampan. Haisshhh kenapa aku memikirkannya. Memang dia siapaku?' _"hh~" Sehun mendengus pelan. Ia berjalan dan berdiri di belakang Chanyeol. Menaruh dagunya di bahu pria itu sambil mengamati kertas-kertas yang ditatap frustasi oleh Chanyeol. Dan sepertinya pria pemilik bahu itu sama sekali tak risih dengan tingkah Sehun. Hingga pada akhirnya Sehun menyerah.

"hyuung."

"hmm?"

"percuma saja aku memaksamu mampir. Aku tetap merasa seperti sendiri di rumah."

"maksudmu?"

"bisakah kau berhenti sejenak menatap kertas-kertas itu?" hey ayolah Sehun baru mengenal Chanyeol tak lebih dari seminggu tapi sekarang ia sudah merengek manja padanya. Dasar Oh Sehun.

"lalu kau mau apa eum?" Chenyeol menoleh pada Sehun lalu menangkupkan kedua pipi namja itu.

"entahlah, aku bosan." Refleks, Sehun menggigit bibirnya.

Dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol gemas dan tanpa sadar pria jangkung itu sudah mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Sehun.

_Oops.._

Sehun membelalakkan matanya kaget namun tidak dengan Chanyeol. Pria itu terus menciumi bibir Sehun sehingga tanpa sengaja Sehun yang saat itu tengah membungkuk dan menopang berat badannya pada tubuh Chanyeol pun terpeleset jatuh tapi untungnya, akibat kesigapan Chanyeol, pemuda itu langsung menarik tubuh Sehun sehingga punggung Chanyeol membentur lantai dan Sehun mendarat mulus di atas tubuhnya sehingga sekarang kedua putra adam itu sedang bertatap-tatapan.

"hyung?"

"ye?"

"bisa tolong lepaskan aku?"

_CHU~_

.

.

.

.

.

Hehe maaf bikin ceritanya pendek-pendek biar bikin penasaran sama jadi banyak chapternya/? Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter kedua ini? Kritik dan sarannya ya guys^^ sekalian RnR juga hehe.. aku harap chapter kali ini lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya^^ gomawo~


End file.
